Aniversário surpreendente
by The Mad Hatter-chan
Summary: É o aniversário de Shuichi e Yuki tem uma surpresapara ele.


**Aviso:** Essa fic é como se fosse depois da minha outra e um pouco antes dos OVA's. Se quiserem colocar essa outras fanfic minhas em outro site, entre em contato.

_**Aniversário surpreendente.**_

Ao ouvir o despertador tocar, Shuichi se espreguiça gostosamente, ao estica o braços pros lados bate no vaso e no despertador, sem perceber, fazendo-os caí fazendo fazendo um baque tanto quanto alto, o que fez nosso dorminhoco acordar em um salto e pisar nos cacos de vidro e nos caules com espinhos das rosas que acabaram de cair. Antes de gritar ele lembrou que Yuki ainda estava dormindo e lembrou também de como Yuki ficava quando era acordado... Depois de lembrar disso resolveu não gritar, mesmo com o pé sangrando e doento. Sentou-se novamente no sofá e olhou o relógio, eram...

- Seis da manhã! - " Ops, o Yuki..." Pensou Shuichi. - Caramba porquê esse troço esta tocando tão cedo? - Ele sussurra para si mesmo. - É mesmo hoje é meu aniversário! - " Denovo..."

- E só por isso se acha no direito de me acorda a essa hora? - Yuki está de pé ao lado do sofá. - Responda pirralho. - Diz Yuki em seu tom frio de sempre.

- Foi sem querer eu juro. - Shuichi se levanta, mas esqueçeu que seu pé estava cortado e se apoiou no mesmo fazendo os espinhos e os cacos entrarem mais na sua pele. - Ai!

- O que Shuichi? - Yuki ficou realmente preocupado e faz com que Shuichi sentasse.

- Meu pé... Está doendo demais! - Choraminga ele. - Eu pisei nos cacos de vidro e nos espinhos.

- Como você conseguiu? - Yuki olha o pé do amante e o chão. - Não sai daí. - Yuki vai a área de serviço pegar uma vassoura e uma pá. Depois de varrer toda a bagunça e jogar tudo no lixo, foi cuidar de seu amante.

Pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros no benheiro, volta para sala abre a caixa e tira de lá gases, algodão, esparadrapo e coisas do tipo. Foi tirando os cacos e espinhos com a pinça, enquanto Shuichi segura e aperta os braços do mesmo. Depois de um bom tempo ele consegue tirar todos os cacos de vidro e espinhos e agora só limpou o pé com água oxigenada e por fim coloca gase e esparadrapo para não infeccionar.

- Pronto. Agora vê se fica quietinho aí, está bem? - Yuki se levanta e ia guarda a caixa mas Shuichi segura a ponta de sua camisa.

- Fica só mais um pouco, por favor. - Shuichi fala em um tom tão dengoso que derrete o coração de Yuki totalmente.

Yuki pensou em dizer não, mas desistiu nem ele mesmo sabe o porquê ( N/A: Quem ia conseguir dizer não para Shuichi todo dengoso em?). Ele deixa a caixa na mesa e coloca Shuichi em seu colo e fica aninhando sua cabeça. O pequeno amante somente curtiu o momento. O tempo passou e eles ficaram assim até Shuichi se senta e abraça Yuki pela cintura e encosta a cabeça em seu ombro, o outro somente passa o braço pelos ombros do mesmo.

- Ai shiteru, Yuki. - Diz Shuichi esperando o pior da parte do amante.

- ... - Yuki dá um beijo no topo da cabeça, um na testa e outro na boca de Shuichi. - Shuichi, eu vou fazer o café, porque já perdi o sono e agora estou com fome. - Shuichi balança a cabeça afirmando.

Yuki se levanta com cuidado para não empurra seu amante e vai até a cozinha, enquanto Shuichi se deita no sofá.

- " Ai, ai, ai, Yuki!" - O garoto de cabelo rosa afunda o rosto no travesseiro. - " Eu te amo! Muito! Sem você eu não vivo!" - Shuichi coloca o dedo indicador em seus lábios.

Um tempo depois Yuki voltou com uma bandeja enorme, nela tinha um café bem caprichado.

- Uwaaaaaaa! Parece muito gostoso. - O rosto do garoto simplesmente deu um sorriso dão bonito que a vontade de Yuki foi de enche-lo de beijos. - Você alémde ser um ótimo romancista também cozinha excelentemente. - Depois do romancista colocar a pandeja na mesa de centro Shuichi o abraça e rouba um beijo dele.

- SEU !!! - O homem de cabelo louro joga uma almofada em seu namorado.

A almofada acerta Shuichi em cheio.

- Ui! Essa doeu! - Shuichi joga devolta em Yuki, que se desvia.

Din Don! ( N/A: A campainha. XD)

- Vá vai ! - Yuki se levanta do chão e vai em direção à porta. Ao abrir a porta, leva um susto. O carteiro trazia umas três caixas só de cartas e presentes. - No que posso ajudar?

- Bom dia, Eiri-san. Todas essas cartas são pra Shindou-san. - O carteiro dá um sorriso.

- Pode deixar que eu entrego. - Diz Yuki em seu típico tom monotono.

- Bem, então tenha um bom dia e parabenize o Shindou- san por mim. - O carteiro dá um sorriso aliviado e vai embora.

Yuki empurra todas as caixas com o pé para dentro de casa.

- Shuu-chan! Presente para você! - Yuki leva todas as caixas para perto de Shuu-chan.

- Nani? Você me chamou de Shuu-chan? - Shuichi arrega-la os olhos.

- Sim, algum problema? - Yuki sinceramente não sabe o motivo de está tão carinhoso com o namorado hoje.

- Nada... Bem o que temos aqui? - O garoto olha extremamente surpreso para as três caixas. - Eba! Presentes! - O menino começa a abri os presentes e as cartas.

Eiri sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes ao ver Shuichi ligando mais para os presentes do que para ele. Então resolveu a ver TV. Colocou no canal de música, como fosse a J-MTV, e começou a ver um dos programas alternativos.

- Bem vamos ao clipe vencedor, quero dizer, aos os vencedores. - Diz a apresentadora de cabelos negros.

- Como assim Akasha? - Diz o menino de cabelo azul.

- Isso mesmo Setsuna! Temos duas bandas vencedoras! - Grita a apresentadora.

- Quem são? - O menino faz uma careta bem exagerada.

- Uma é separou, mas depois de três anos voltaram. E a outra é a mais nova sensação do momento. Sabe que são? - A menina levanta e aponta para o colega de palco.

- Nittle Grasper e Bad Luck! - O menino simplesmente dá um pulo e faz uma pose digna de um Power Ranger.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - Shuichi grita ao ouvir o nome das duas bandas.

- Bad Luck com a música: The Rage Beat e a Nittle Grasper com a música: Sleepless Beauty! - Os dois gritam em uníssono. - Agora!

Shuichi simplesmente ficou muito feliz, por está no mesmo patamar de Sakuma Ryuichi e agarrou Yuki por trás.

- Melhor presente do que esse, só vindo de uma pessoa. - Shuichi olha para o namorado.

- De quem? - Yuki acaracia a mão de Shuichi.

- Seu. - Sussurra Shindou ao pé do ouvido de homem de cabelos loiros.

- Verdade? - Yuki se vira pra Shuichi.

- Hai - Shuichi acaricia a bochecha de Yuki com o nariz.

- Então, eu vou te dá. - Yuki se deita sobre o vocalista.

Shuichi abraça Yuki, enquanto esse beijava seu pescoço.

- " Esse sim é o presente perfeito." - Pensa Shuichi quando chegar ao ápice junto com o namorado.

x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x---x----x----x----x----x----x----x----x---x---x---x---x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x----x----x--x---x--

Valeu por ler minha fanfic!

Feliz aniversário atrasado Shuichi!

E Deixem review!

Mad Kisses to you

and have a mad day!

Goodluck and Goodbye.

P.S.: Agradeço a todos aquele que leram minha outra fanfic.


End file.
